Dancing On My Own
by SazzyJacks
Summary: Story I came up with when listening to the song 'Dancing On My Own' by Robin. Alec see's Jace and Clary kissing at Magnus's party and accedently blurts out his true feelings for Jace. What will happen when Jace acknowledges this. Male sex.


**Dancing On My Own**

We walked out of Magnus' room; it almost seemed like a dead end for us. "What do we do now?" Clary asked.

"Well we did come to a party; we might as well have fun while we're here!" Jace exclaimed. "Would you care to dance?" He asked Clary, bowing slightly offering his hand to her.

She took it blushing slightly. "I would love to" She answered him.

"I'm going to the bar." I muttered as they joined the throng of dancers in the middle of the room. I walked over to the bar, trying not to look at the two of them. I envied Clary for taking Jace away from me.

"What will it be?" Asked the barman once I had arrived at my destination.

"I'll have . . ." I stole a quick glance, regretting it. "Never mind."I told him before walking over to a corner of the room. I had just seen Jace and Clary dancing in a way only 'couples' dance.

Izzy then came up to me. "Hey! You okay?" I just looked at her for an answer. "Oh, sorry. You know you should come dance a little, it might cheer you up." I sighed as she pulled me onto the dance floor. I'm sort of dancing with her and Simon, not really getting into it.

"Want to get a drink?" Simon asked at the end of the song.

"Um, yeah. I need a break from dancing." She looked at me to ask if it was alright to leave with her eyes. I nodded and they both left.

I was dancing on my own now.

I decided to go and find Jace and Clary. I pushed my through the dancers until I could see them in front of me. I stopped, not wanting to witness what was happening between them.

They were kissing.

I ran out of the building, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I stopped in the alleyway outside. I was breathing hard, trying not to cry. There was a ripping pain in my chest, I tried to ignore it and gain composure again, although it wasn't really working very well.

"Alec!" Jace called out. My breath caught in my throat. "Alec!" He called again.

I closed my eyes and decided to answer. "I'm over here." I said stepping out of the alleyway I was in.

"What the hell ma?" He snapped at me. "Why'd you just bolt from the place?" I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "You know what? Forget it! We're going home anyway; Simon had a drink which turned him into a rat. Then there was a 'disagreement', effectively ending the party." He then turned and started to walk away, expecting me to follow, but I didn't.

"Do you love Clary?" I asked him. He stopped and turned around, then he walked back to me when he realised that I hadn't moved.

"Why would you ask that?" ha answered my question with a question, very annoying. I paused, trying to think carefully of my next words to him. I just decided to come out with it.

"I saw you kissing Clary." I told him. I saw realisation hit his face.

"You like Clary! I never thought she would be your type of gal." He said, having grasped the wrong end of the stick on the situation at hand.

"NO! I don't like Clary!" I said through gritted teeth, getting angry at the fact he couldn't guess right. "I LIKE YOU! You idiot!" I shouted at him.

He laughed like I had just said something funny. "Nice one mate! Don't worry, I won't tell her about . . . this . . ." I had just legged it again. I couldn't stand the ripping feeling in my chest any longer. Why couldn't he just get it?

I couldn't hold the tears in any longer, I had been hurt too much.

I ran and ran and ran, with no particular destination in mind.

**OOO**

Everyone was silent on the train back to the institute. They were all thinking the same thing 'why had Alec run away?', although Clary was also thinking 'I wonder how Simon is feeling?'

When they got back to the institute, Jace cornered Isabelle. "I need to talk to you about Alec." Isabelle nodded and took him to her room for some privacy.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, although Jace had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"When I caught up with him outside the party, I found out he had run out because he saw Clary kissing me. I thought it was because he liked Clary, but then he yelled at me, telling me that he liked me and not Clary. I thought he was joking at first, but then he ran away from me, so now I'm not so sure." Jace then finished, waiting for Isabelle to answer him.

Isabelle hesitated before telling him the whole truth. "You're right, he wasn't joking when he told you Jace. He really does like you . . . in that way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but Alec made me swear not to tell you anything, not even that he was gay." She told him, apologizing not just for herself, but also Alec and Clary.

"I should try and find him." Jace said thoughtfully after a moment.

"No. He'll come back in his own time; he just needs some space at the moment. Have church keep an eye on the entrance." She suggested.

Jace nodded "Thanks Izzy." He then walked off to find church and set him the much needed task of watching out for Alec's return.

**OOO**

I headed back towards the institute when it started to rain. I went straight to my room to have a shower and to change my clothes, I was cold and wet. I needed to change that if I didn't want to catch a cold or to become ill.

The shower also managed to relax me, which was nice as it got rid of most of the ripping pains inside of me.

There was a knock on my door just as I was finished getting dressed into dry clothes. "Alec? You in there?" It was Jace, the pain came flooding back, bringing some anger with it.

I stomped over to the door. "What do you want?" I yelled maliciously as I opened the door. Jace looked a little tacked aback as I practically roared at him.

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier mate! No need to get all defensive." I deflated a little at his words, making me feel a little guilty for shouting at him.

"Oh, right. Which bit?" I asked, whispering. I almost dreaded his answer.

"All of it." He said loudly. "I take back everything I said earlier. I . . . I don't love Clary." He answered my question from before. "I don't even like girls in that way . . . I just try to seem 'normal' when I'm around other people. It's why I mess around with a lot of girls . . . but you probably know what it's like to be a secret gay in our society." Jace said stopping there. He had completely eradicated everything I thought I had known about him. I stood there with a shocked expression on my face, everything had just changed. "Sooo, are you going to invite me in? Or should I just kiss you here in the doorway, where everyone can see us?"

Oh My Gosh! He was asking to come into MY room! He was asking to KISS me! And he was smirking! He was so HOT when he smirked.

I grabbed him and pulled him into my room, I then pushed him against the door, closing it, and smashed my lips against his.

We started kissing each other hungrily. Jace pulled my body towards his, so that we were pressed tightly together. My hand made its way into his luscious hair, gripping on the short blond strands, while the other gripped his neck. His arms wrapped around me, one around my waist, and one hand cupping my ass. Our position just held us tighter together, we didn't move for anything, not even when we had to break for oxygen. We just lay our heads on each other's shoulders, breathing heavily from our recent kiss.

Jace then started kissing my neck and jaw softly; I straightened my neck out and tilted my head so that he had more access to it. The hand gripping his hair became more lax before falling to the edge of his shoulder. He nibbled a little at my ear and I let out a breathy moan. He paused before nibbling at my ear again, sending vibrations down to my peinis, I moaned again.

He nibbled at the base of my neck and worked his way up it, before moving onto my jaw. He then captured my lips in a soft kiss, squeezing my ass a little.

I broke the kiss and stepped out of his embrace knowing where this may lead now. "What's the matter?" Jace asked me, probably wondering what on earth I was doing.

"You should think about this before going any further." I told him. "There will be many big consequences for us if we continue. You know that homosexuality is shunned in the Shadowhunter society, we would have to live in secrecy, live a lie." Jace then tried to interrupt me, but I just shushed him and carried on. "If you chose that, you would then have to decide on what type of relationship we would have and who exactly we would tell and who we wouldn't." Again he tried to interrupt me but I just carried on speaking. "I'm not finished yet. I want you to decide what will become of us, and I will be happy with whatever you decide, because I don't want to force you into anything." I then left before he could say anything to me. I didn't want him to see the tears which had just began to fall.

I headed towards the library to think for a little while; I knew most of the small hiding places in there and knew I would be left alone for a while. I knew exactly what I wanted from Jace, but I could never push him into it if he didn't want it.

What I wanted most from Jace was to be his lover, not just some casual fling, but a proper boyfriend or a partner. What I really wanted was to be able to go out in public and kiss and to do proper boyfriend – boyfriend stuff, but I knew that would be impossible as homosexuality was majorly frowned upon and we could possibly be thrown out of the Shadowhunter society.

But what I knew realistically was that I would go along with whatever he wanted. If he only wanted us to be fighting parabieti, then I would do that just to be close to him, like I had always done. If he only wanted sex every so often, then I would comply, even if it hurt sometimes, because it was something which I wanted to do with him so badly. If he wanted an open, casual relationship, I would allow it just because it was some sort of a relationship with him, even though I knew I wouldn't be doing anything with other people. If he wanted a proper relationship like me, although it would have to be in secret, I would be the happiest man on earth.

**OOO**

I spent the next day avoiding Jace. I convinced myself that it was so I could give him time to think about what I had said yesterday, but if I was honest with myself I didn't want to hear his answer.

At about 10:00pm I was reading in my bedroom when there was a knock on the door. I knew that Jace was on the other side waiting for me to answer. I was debating on whether to answer the door or to pretend that I wasn't there, when Jace called through the door. "I know you're in there Alec! I've looked everywhere else already. And I know that you've been avoiding me all day!" He yelled the last part.

I sighed before putting my book down and walking over to the door. I walked slowly, not wanting this to happen, but I knew that it had to happen. I hesitated before opening the door, to gain some composure.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Jace, I haven't . . ." Jace then cut me off from my lie.

"Oh yes you have! Don't even think about trying to lie to me!" He said sharply "I've been trying to talk to you all day, but every time a saw you, which wasn't often by the way, you would just slink away before I had the chance to." He told me thing which I already knew. "I want to talk to you about last night." He said, again clarifying what I already knew.

I sighed and motioned him inside. I closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed with him. "I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just . . . I wasn't ready to talk yet, but I guess we'll have to now." I said hopping that he would start.

"You know what the funny thing is?" He asked me almost seriously, but I shook my head anyway. "I had guessed that was the case, but this needs to be said anyway, so I just came to your room, knowing that you would be here now, to confront you." He was starting slow; this wasn't going to be good. "I thought a lot about what you said to me yesterday all though the night and a bit this morning. And I've thought a lot . . . about what I want . . . from you . . . for us." Oh gosh, he's struggling to get the words out to tell me that he doesn't want to be with me, because he probably doesn't want to hurt me.

"Stop!" I said not actually wanting to hear the words come from his mouth. "I get it, it's fine, I won't push the subject ever again! We came pretend that this whole thing never happened if you want?" Jace had a confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to ever forget that this happened, it's changed my world!" He stated loudly. "I want you! I want all of you! And I don't want anything else." I couldn't process what he was saying to me. "I love you Alec!" Those four little words clicked everything into place in my head, and I realised what he was saying to me. He wanted what I wanted.

"I love you too Jace." I said confirming that we were now lovers.

"Is it time to pick up where we left it last night?" Jace asked me. I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to crash.

When they did, it was like fireworks, hot and passionate. Jace slowly pushed me down on the bed, straddling my hips. He kissed his way down my neck as his hands travelled down my body. He lifted up my top, up and over my head.

As soon as it was off me, his mouth latched back onto mine in a passionately heated kiss.

I ran my hands up his chest under his shirt. He moaned slightly into my mouth, sending vibrations through my whole body. I quickly discarded his top and flipped us over.

My mouth found his nipple and my tongue played with it for a while before moving onto the other, repeating my actions. I could feel his member hardening beneath me as I drew sweet moans from his lips.

I kissed my way down his body and stopped before I hit his jeans. I looked up at him to make sure it was alright. He nodded and I removed them before taking off my own. We were both down to just our boxers now. Jace's were blue with little yellow duckies, how cute.

I bent down and kissed the centre of his boxers; he jerked up and let out a loud groan. I then worked my way up his body, kissing him everywhere. Jace let out small moans and groans every now and again. I was kissing his mouth passionately again as my hands slid down his body and removed his last piece of clothing. Jace then followed suit, taking mine off as well.

As we settled back down we both groaned into each other's mouths as our hardened dicks touched one another's.

Suddenly I was pushed over and Jace was above me again. He started to repeat some of the things I had done to him on me.

After a few minutes Jace stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"H-how do we have sex?" He asked me timidly.

"Suck my fingers." I ordered, placing my hand in front of him. He took them in his mouth and started erotically lubricating them with his saliva. I let out a small moan and he looked at me with an inquisitive look. "You have no idea how erotic that is." I told him before removing my fingers from his mouth, knowing that they were now well lubricated. "Lie back and spread your legs for me." I ordered again.

I gently pushed one finger into him, his face showed a little pain. I wiggled my finger slightly before I began to push in and out of him. Soon his breathing became laboured as I worked him up. I pushed a second finger inside him, Jace let out a moan. I pumped him a few times before moving my fingers in a scissoring motion to help stretch him. I then added a third finger making him groan loudly once again.

"Alec! Please!" Jace groaned. "I want you inside me!" I decided he was about ready and nodded to him as a reply.

"As we don't have any lube, I will have to use your saliva." I said moving to my knees, pulling him up slightly. It realised what I was getting at and bent down to give me a blow job to lubricate my cock.

Having his mouth on my cock was one of the best feelings in the world, but I knew it had to end if he still wanted me to fuck him. I pulled him up when I thought it was lubricated enough and pushed him down onto his back. I spread his legs again and positioned myself at his entrance. I slowly entered him and was rewarded with some loud breathy moans. He face had a small amount of pain written on it, but I knew that it would soon go away.

"God you're so tight!" I said when I was fully in. I stopped and allowed him to adjust to my size. When he groaned my name and started trying to move I knew he was fully ready. I started to thrust slowly in and out of him.

"Alec! Faster!" he groaned into my ear. At his words gently increased my pace and I was soon pounding into him.

I grabbed his cock and moved my hand up and down it changing the amount of pressure I used every now and again. He was groaning and panting from my actions. He suddenly let out a loud moan as I hit his prostate. "Alec I, I think I'm gonna cum." He said just before he started thrusting wildly and sprayed me with his white release. His muscle contractions sent me into a frenzy and I came in him shortly afterwards.

He kissed me rather sloppily before asking me a question. "Could I do the same to you now?" It seemed like a reasonable question so I nodded in response, grabbing his hand and sucking on his finger erotically while playing with his sensitive member.

When I saw his member hardening I took his finger out of my mouth and lay back slightly, spreading my legs and giving him access to me. He slowly entered a finger into me and started pumping, making me moan his name. Slowly he added more fingers and kept pumping at me. Suddenly I felt a real bad need for him to be inside me. "Jace I'm ready!" I told him, pushing him back slightly to lubricate his dick.

His fingers laced in my hair as I sucked on his cock. "Alec? C-could you g-go on top a-again?" He asked me between moans. I pushed him back down on the bed and kissed him, silently giving him my answer. I positioned myself above him and slid down onto him, moaning loudly. I moved on him grabbing any part and every part of his body.

He reached over and grabbed my cock and started to jerk me off. Soon enough we reached our climax's and settled down next to each other in the bed.

I kissed him a few times before falling asleep, knowing that he was mine, and mine alone.


End file.
